


𝑼𝒏𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 ❁ 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: (Y/N) is stuck in a forever one sided crush.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Reader
Kudos: 2





	𝑼𝒏𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 ❁ 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐍, 𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐀!" The eager female giggled as she dragged her best friend up the steps. "If we go any slower, we'll miss the whole show!"

Hinata was falling slowly behind, but she still held onto her friend's hand for dear life. Her trademark small smile was on her face while the other girl had a large one. They were currently racing up to the top of the Hokage faces to see the firework show that was planned for tonight.

They had spent the whole day together. (Y/N) spent the night at the Hyuga's and awoke early to share breakfast with them. Once breakfast was done the two best friends went around town doing normal things.

They shopped for different things like ninja tools or clothes. While shopping for clothes, they tried many things on. Hinata seemed deep in thought the whole time so (Y/N) kept trying to get her attention. She said she was paying attention, but would keep looking off into space.

(Y/N) has been in love with Hinata since they were little kids. At first she thought the feelings were just because they were such close friends, but as time went on, she realized that she wanted to be more than friends. She wanted to be around Hinata all the time and had a need to protect her no matter what. She wanted to hold her at night and be able to talk about a future together. She wanted to kiss her goodnight and whisper sweet things into her ear before they fell asleep. She wanted to hold her hands because they're in love and not because they're "friends."

But Hinata had those feelings for someone else.

(Y/N) doesn't hate Naruto at all. In fact she's glad Hinata likes him and not some douchebag that would rip her heart out. She knew Naruto would treat her well, but she still wanted to at least see if she could win her over.

After shopping, they went and got lunch with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. They teased Hinata about her crush the whole time. (Y/N) tried to join in as much as she could so it wouldn't seem like she was jealous, but it still hurt to put on that fake smile whenever all of them hung out. 

Not a single soul knew about her crush of Hinata. In fact no one knew she liked girls. She was terrified to come out because she thought people would suddenly hate her. She pretended to be like everyone else and like the opposite gender. And if someone said something that was wrong about people like her and the majority laughed, she would laugh along too. She could easily say something, but the thought was scary.

After lunch, they went back to Hinata's to get ready for tonight. They put on their best kimonos and did their hair. They both looked stunning.

When Hinata was done getting ready, she stepped out of her room and (Y/N)'s heart almost flew out of her mouth. Her eyes were fixated on her crush in front of her. Her mouth almost dropped. Her whole body felt tingly and the hair on her arms rose. She could write a whole book on how beautiful she was.

After that, they went down to the small festival and played many games and ate some food. Hinata kept looking around for her favorite blonde, but that didn't stop (Y/N) from trying to get her attention. They laughed and talked about many things.

And now they're on their way up to see the firework display. They finally reached the top to see many other people had the same idea of where they wanted to watch it. (Y/N)'s face fell as she sighed, "We can go watch it somewhere else if you want."

"N-No, this is fine...besides the show's about to start soon anyway and I know you don't want to miss it," Hinata's sweet voice was like a melody in her ears.

Her smile came back on her face, "Alright, I'll find us a spot."

They pushed their way through the crowd of people that sat on top of Hashirama's head. It was going to be a pain to try and leave, but they could always stay a little longer. Finally they made it to the back of the crowd and still had a good view of the sky along with a comfortable sitting spot.

They both sat down on the back of their legs, trying to not ruin their kimonos.

After a few minutes of waiting, a distant explosion was heard. It made them both jump until they saw the sparks that came from the explosion. Many more came. It was bright and beautiful. Different colors and different types of explosions.

(Y/N) turned her amazed eyes away from the fireworks to look at Hinata. The colors were illuminating off of her pale eyes and face. Her smile was bigger than it was the whole day. She was so fixated on them.

Maybe I should just tell her...

(Y/N) gripped her dress tightly in her hands. Her heart once again ready to fly out of her body. She felt hot and nervous. Maybe if she just told Hinata how she felt the universe would reward her with happiness. She opened her mouth to find that it had run dry. She cleared her throat and kept trying to just go for it.

If I say it then it's out. I wouldn't be holding it in anymore and if she says no then she says no and I can get over it. She would never hate me.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Hinata..."

"Do you think Naruto is watching the fireworks?"

(Y/N)'s heart sank at her words. The way Hinata's eyes were shining at just the thought of Naruto told how her confession would go. Hinata would never look at her that way. She would never say think that deep about her. She would only want to stay friends. And that hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah," (Y/N) tried to keep her voice leveled. "And I bet he's thinking about you."

Her cheeks became pink and her smile grew a little wider. She didn't say anything else. She couldn't help the fact that she began to tear up either. Why did she have to feel this way? Would she even be able to move on?

"Uh, hey," (Y/N) stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to go home. I'm sorry I just feel..." Broken. "Sick."

"Oh okay. I hope you have a good night," Hinata finally turned her attention to her friend.

(Y/N) got one last look at Hinata for the night. She was so innocent. She didn't want to burden her with her feelings or make her feel bad in any way. At least (Y/N) can say she was in love with a Hyuga. A beautiful one at that.

"Good night, Hinata..."


End file.
